Dynasty Warriors : Monkey Magic
by Deaths-Head
Summary: I wrote this, after watching 12 episodes of the 70's show Monkey Magic, and then playing four hours of DW3. R&R please. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter One

DYNASTY WARRIORS : MONKEY MAGIC  
  
********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, here I am, writing my THIRD Dynasty Warriors story. Why am I writing one, then stopping and writing another, then another? Simple. Writer's Block. I start writing a story, and keep going until I get stuck, then I start another. When I get stuck in the second, I can usually go back to the first and continue that one. Not so in this case. Anywayz, I don't own Dynasty Warriors OR Journey to the West OR the TV adaption of Journey to the West, known as Monkey or Monkey Magic. I only own Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3, and four volumes of the Monkey TV series on Video cassette. In short, I'm poor, so don't sue me.  
  
********************************************************  
  
INTRODUCTION -  
  
In the worlds before Monkey, primal chaos reigned. Heaven sought order. But the phoenix can fly only when it's feathers are grown. The four worlds formed again and yet again, as endless aeons wheeled and passed. Time and the pure essences of Heaven and the moisture of the Earth, the powers of the sun and the moon all worked upon a certain rock, old as creation. And it became magically fertile. The first egg was named "Thought". Tathagata Buddha, the Father Buddha, said "With our thoughts, we make the world" Elemental forces causes the egg to hatch. From it then came a stone monkey.  
  
The nature of Monkey was irrepressible!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter One :  
  
Wei General, Zhang He, smiled as he watched the three individuals head down the path. A priest riding a horse, and two disciples. Zhang He narrowed his eyes as he studied them.  
  
"Well, well, it would seem the young priest has some strong disciples with him." he brandished his claws "Still, that is of no consequence."  
  
The Wei general turned and faced his troop.  
  
"Our target is before us men. Execute this most perfect and beautiful plan, and capture the priest. As for his companions..."  
  
Zhang He turned and slashed with his claws, destroying a nearby barrel. His troop raised their weapons in the air, in salute. The only female general in the Wei army sighed. Trust Zhang He to want to go running in, blades flashing. Guile and trickery were needed here, and Zhen Ji knew them well.  
  
"You're plan will fail Zhang He."  
  
Zhang He faced her.  
  
"And how can that be? My plan, is beautiful in it's direct and boldness of it's attack. How can it fail?"  
  
Zhen Ji narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Simple. Go charging down there, and give them time to prepare themselves to counterattack. You're just begging for them to defeat you. And what will happen to you then? You've failed our lord quite a few times already, and because of those failures, I am here to make sure this time we succeed. We must capture that priest."  
  
Zhang He shrugged.  
  
"You have, a better plan then?"  
  
Zhen Ji smiled as tapped her Moon flute against the side of her leg.  
  
"I do Zhang He, I do."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, the priest sighed to himself. One of his disciples had to return to his homeland, leaving behind one disciple who had problems controlling his hunger and lust for women. The other was quiet, logical entity, who was also, at times, a little arrogant.  
  
"I'm telling you Sandy, all that he's doing is sitting back on his little throne stuffing his face full of bananas."  
  
The quiet one sighed and shook his head, the skull necklace around his neck gently rattled.  
  
"I don't know what he's doing Pigsy, and quite frankly I don't care. All we have to do is get to the nearest village, and let the young master rest.  
  
The priest, Tripitaka was his name, smiled softly.  
  
"Do not worry. I'm sure Monkey will soon return."  
  
Pigsy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh sure. The great Monkey will return and there will be many rejoicing and dancing in the streets."  
  
Sandy and Tripitaka looked at each other and shrugged. Sandy was about to comment, when soft, beautiful music wafted through the air. Tripitaka drew the reins of his horse and stopped.  
  
"That music..."  
  
Sandy nodded and looked around.  
  
"It's so... beautiful and yet... haunting. Whoever could be making it?"  
  
Pigsy had his own thoughts.  
  
"I know who's making it. A luscious, beautiful young maiden, untouch by man." he grinned "Until she met me that is."  
  
Tripitaka looked at Pigsy, a stern look on his young face.  
  
"Pigsy, remember we are on a holy mission. We must return with Buddha's scripture's from India and...."  
  
Sandy sighed.  
  
"Too late master. The Pig has caught a woman's scent and is now lost in his own lust."  
  
Pigsy had indeed caught the 'scent' and lust was burning in his eyes. As he hurried ahead, Sandy and Tripitaka followed, Sandy keeping his weapon, a water staff, ready. As the three pilgrims came around the corner in the road, they saw a beautiful woman, wearing blue robes, sitting on a boulder under a tree. She had created the music they had heard, and as they approached she lowered her musical instrument from her lips, and smiled.  
  
"Good day to you, fellow travellers. How has your journey been treating you?"  
  
Pigsy fell to his knees in front of her, love in his eyes, which wasn't unusual seeing as he fell in love with EVERY pretty woman he saw.  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
Sandy snapped at his bovine companion.  
  
"Pigsy, where are your manners!"  
  
Tripitaka bowed his head.  
  
"I must apologise for my disciple. He has a hard time restraining himself."  
  
The musician smiled and nodded.  
  
"I understand. Whereever I seem to go, I always get the same reaction. Tell me, where do you journey to?"  
  
Pigsy 'volunteered' the information.  
  
"We are on a holy pilgrimage, to Buddha's temple, the temple of the Thunderclap, in India. We need to retrieve Buddha's holy scriptures and return with them to China."  
  
Sandy rolled his eyes.  
  
"We ARE in China. Pigsy you certainly are a swine and a idiot aren't you?"  
  
Pigsy stood and faced Sandy.  
  
"How dare you refer to me in that manner! Have you forgotten to whom you are speaking! I was once Marshal of the Heavenly Host!"  
  
Sandy sighed.  
  
"So what? I was the COMMANDER of the Heavenly Host. At least I still have my good looks."  
  
Pigsy hefted his weapon, a muck rake.  
  
"What? That's it! time to settle this Sandy!"  
  
With that said, Pigsy and Sandy started to fight, which was a usual occurance as well. While the pig spirit and fish spirit fought, Tripitaka tried reasoning with them, and failed to notice what the musician was doing. She brought her flute back to her lips, and a soft, pleasing melody echoed around the three. Tripitaka blinked two times, before sliding out of his saddle and landing on the ground asleep. The horse, fell to the ground asleep, next to his master. Pigsy and Sandy had disarmed each other, and were fighting with their bare hands, with they felt sleepy. Pigsy yawned.  
  
"Say.... Sandy... Are you.... feeling as sleepy... as I am?"  
  
Sandy nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes... I am... and I don't.... know why..."  
  
Both spirits fell to their knees, then to the ground, snoring blissfully. The musician smiled as she observed the sleeping group, before blowing a certain series of notes through her instrument. From the top of the hill, Zhang He rode, with his troop and the musician's behind him. He was smiling as he approached the musician, dismounting from his horse.  
  
"Zhen Ji, that was superb! Such a elegant plan, carried out so well. I'm sure Lord Cao Cao will be pleased."  
  
Zhen Ji smiled as she let her flute rest in her lap.  
  
"Be sure to tell him that Zhang He, or I'll be forced to tell him about YOUR plan."  
  
Zhang He swallowed nervously.  
  
"No need for threats. We accomplished our mission and that's all that matters." he turned and looked at Tripitaka as he was tied to the back of a horse "My, my, for a priest, he is a pretty little thing isn't he?"  
  
Zhen Ji laughed softly.  
  
"I never knew you had a 'thing' for young men, He. I wonder how well THAT piece of information will go down with our fellow generals?"  
  
Zhang He sighed. He then faced one of his men.  
  
"Have those.... 'things'.... tied up and left to dry in the sun. We'll take the horse with us."  
  
The solider nodded and saluted.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Zhen Ji mounted her horse and looked, with contempt, at Zhang He.  
  
"Once you are done, return to the palace. Lord Cao Cao will be pleased with this little priest. If he cannot continue his mission, then Wei's supremacy will be assured."  
  
With that said, she galloped off, her own troop behind her. Zhang He turned and watched as he men tied the disciples of the priest together and left them hanging upside down from a tree. He snorted.  
  
"Such ugly creatures. Not even worth dirtying my claws with your blood. Leave them here. The vultures look hungry."  
  
Zhang He mounted his horse and rode off with his troop. Sandy and Pigsy, were left hanging in the wind, still under the magical effect of Zhen Ji's sleep song. If a time was ever needed for Monkey, then this was it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, first chapters are always hard to write. Firstly, trying to get the idea written down and flowing properly. **sigh** Next chapter, Monkey, Great Sage and Equal of Heaven will make his debut, 'assisting' a member of Wu. Place your bets as to which general he assists. but then, knowing Monkey, all he want's to do is fight. Just like Zhang Fei. Hmmm, note to self, pit Monkey against Zhang Fei in later chapter...... Maybe....  
  
Also, the next updates for my other two Dynasty Warriors stories, Rise of the Wang Empire and The Three Blades, should be up by the end of next week. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter Two

DYNASTY WARRIORS : MONKEY MAGIC  
  
********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, here I am, writing my THIRD Dynasty Warriors story. Why am I writing one, then stopping and writing another, then another? Simple. Writer's Block. I start writing a story, and keep going until I get stuck, then I start another. When I get stuck in the second, I can usually go back to the first and continue that one. Not so in this case. Anywayz, I don't own Dynasty Warriors OR Journey to the West OR the TV adaption of Journey to the West, known as Monkey or Monkey Magic. I only own Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3, and four volumes of the Monkey TV series on Video cassette. In short, I'm poor, so don't sue me.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Two :  
  
High in the sky above the Wu Zhang Plains :  
  
A small cloud zipped along the sky, darting and diving at the commands of the enitity riding it. Having mastered all seventy two transformations, eaten all of the three different varities of peaches in heaven's peach garden as well as the art of cloud flying, Monkey, Great Sage and Equal of Heaven, was happy. Of course, he had accomplished all those deeds before Buddha had imprisoned him under a mountain for five hundred years. Fortuntaly, the Goddess Quan Ying, had been correct in what she had told Monkey. He was released from his prison by the young priest Tripitaka, to join him on his pilgrimage to India.  
  
As he flew, he happened to glance down, and saw mortals fighting. He chuckled. He enjoyed a good fight, unfortunately, ever since he joined the priest, his days of fighting have been severly limited, thanks to that accursed ring around his head and the headache sutra the priest had been told by Buddha, to keep him in line.  
  
As he looked down, he saw a small group of soldiers, wearing red armour surrounded by what appeared to be bandits. He smiled. Tripitaka was nowhere near him and if he wasn't anywhere nearby....  
  
"I can have some fun, REAL FUN!!"  
  
Monkey flew his cloud until he was directly over the fighting. He pulled from behind his ear, a small stick, only the size of a strand of hair. As he twirled his arm above his head, the stick grew larger and larger until it was a full size staff. Monkey's Magic wishing staff, which he had 'acquired' from the dragon of the western ocean.  
  
Monkey couldn't help but laugh as he watched the battle before him, the red armoured warriors, were down to only a handful of soldiers were left, against overwhelming numbers. Oh how Monkey was going to enjoy himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Sun Ce and Da Qiao, as well as their bodyguards were all that was left out of a resupply troop, headed towards a small outpost near Chi Bi, when they were ambushed by bandits. Now, Sun Ce and his wife were fighting back to back, surrounded by their bodyguards, who were themselves surrounded by the enemy.  
  
"Just like old times, huh Da?"  
  
Da Qiao rolled her eyes as she fired an arrow into one of the bandits, watching him fall.  
  
"Tell me about it Ce. Remind me of all the good times we had, when it's just the two of us left here!"  
  
Ce laughed as he hefted his twin weapons, the Conqueror, and prepared himself. Da fired her last arrow at the bandits, then dropped her bow. She retrieved from her dead horse, her battle fans, Grace and readied herself. One by one, their boduguards fell, until only four remained. The bandit leader rode his horse through his troops and stopped in front of the Wu warriors, a haughty, superior look on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like the mighty Wu is about to lose two of it's officers." He paused as he studied the two before him "I do believe we have here the son of the Wu himself, boys. What do you say to that?"  
  
A voice echoed out, not from his men, nor the warriors before him, but from above.  
  
"OI! YOU! WANT TO FIGHT DO YOU!"  
  
The bandit leader looked up, eyes wide as he saw the figure standing on a cloud.  
  
"What is this..?"  
  
Monkey smiled.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, I'm Monkey, Great Sage and Equal of Heaven! Ready to fight, BANDIT!??!"  
  
Monkey leaped off of his cloud, and lashed out with his weapon, sending the bandit leader flying. As Monkey hit the ground, he attacked the bandits with a fury the likes of which no mortal has seen on Earth before. Sun Ce and Da Qiao watched, spellbound, as this entity, this monkey, attacked their enemy. Da looked and saw a bandit fire an arrow at their rescuer. She leaped in front of the arrow's path, and blocked it with her fans. Sun Ce and his remaining bodyguard attacked the bandits, fighting alongside Monkey.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or where you came from," Sun Ce looked at his saviour "But thanks."  
  
Monkey laughed as he bashed three bandits with his staff.  
  
"No problem. Let's have some fun!"  
  
Sun Ce laughed.  
  
"I like the way you think! Let's go!"  
  
Both the monkey king and Wu general fought against the bandits, slaying numerous numbers. Unfortunately, the four remaining bodyguards were killed, leaving Monkey, Sun Ce and Da Qiao alone.  
  
Monkey snarled.  
  
"If only Pigsy and Sandy were here, then this would be no problem."  
  
Sun Ce looked around.  
  
"If those are friends of yours, and they fight half as well as you do, then we definately could use them here."  
  
Da Qiao grimaced as she threw one of her fans, broken by the continuous blocking, at one of the bandits.  
  
"Well Ce, looks like this is the end, unless our friend here has a trick up his sleeve."  
  
Monkey suddenly grinned.  
  
"Oh, but I do." He thrust his staff into the ground, then reached into his shirt. With a grunt, he pulled some of his hair free.  
  
Sun Ce looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Monkey smiled.  
  
"Watch."  
  
Monkey muttered softly, and then blew into the hairs, letting them drift away. As they did, each hair grew into one of his monkey warriors. Soon Monkey, Sun Ce and Da Qiao were joined by a hundred warriors. Monkey laughed.  
  
"OK THEN! LET'S FIGHT!!!"  
  
Monkey lead the charge, and fought with renewed ferocity. Sun Ce and Da Qiao doing their best to keep up. Fortunately, a horn sounded and Sun Ce smiled.  
  
"About time they showed up!" he looked at Monkey "Reinforcements have arrived!"  
  
Monkey swung his staff in a wide arc, sending eight bandits flying.  
  
"I'm not going to let them spoil my fun! The priest does that all the time! Not now!"  
  
Da was about to say something, when a bandit leaped at her. She could only stare as the bandit came closer and closer, and then another battle fan caught the bandit in the chest sending him backwards. Da turned, and when she saw who rescued her, a big smile spread on her face.  
  
"XIAO!"  
  
The reinforcements, were being led by Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. The force was only a few miles behind Sun Ce's own troop, and the young Wu lord smiled. Monkey, even though he loved a good fight, was slightly glad that help had arrived.  
  
No sooner had Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao led the reinforcement charge, the bandits turned tail and fled. Sun Ce laighed as he watched them flee, as Zhou Yu rode his horse up to his brother in law. He looked at the monkey warriors as they vanished, and then turned his gaze onto Monkey.  
  
"Sun Ce. I take it we got here just in time?"  
  
Sun Ce looked over at Zhou Yu.  
  
"What kept you? You missed all the fun!"  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Always find the fun in everything, eh Ce?" he motioned towards Monkey "Who's your friend?"  
  
Before Sun Ce could respond, Monkey walked over.  
  
"I am King Monkey, Great Sage and Equal of Heaven." He stopped in front of the mounted Wu warrior, arms folded across his chest "And who are you?"  
  
Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce, who nodded.  
  
"I am Zhou Yu, strategist for the Wu kingdom." he motioned to the woman on the horse next to him "And this is my wife, Xiao Qiao."  
  
Monkey dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I have to go and find my friends. And knowing them, one of probably stuffing his face, full of food and wine, while chasing women. The other is probably sitting on a rock somewhere, complaining about how dried out he is, and how much he misses his lake. The priest, being the priest is probably meditating over how to do this, or how to do that. And the horse.." he snorted "The horse is the only one who behaves himself. Hard to believe he was once a dragon."  
  
Sun Ce laughed as he walked over to Monkey.  
  
"Sounds like some real fun friends."  
  
Monkey chuckled.  
  
"They can be. Anyway, I must leave you now. Who knows, we may meet again."  
  
With that said Monkey turned and whistled, summoning his cloud. As it appeared, he leaped into the air, landing on it. He turned and looked back at the Wu warriors. Da Qiao called out.  
  
"Good luck Monkey!"  
  
Monkey smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good luck to you too, Wu warriors!"  
  
Monkey then flew off, fast acriss the sky. Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce as he mounted a spare horse, Da behind him.  
  
"And where did you meet him?"  
  
Sun Ce smiled.  
  
"He just... fell out of the sky."  
  
Zhou Yu chuckled.  
  
"Alright then." he faced his troop "Everyone, let's go!"  
  
The Wu force made their way over the plain, soldiers talking amongst themselves of what just happened. Da, holding unto her husband as they rode, spoke to Ce.  
  
"Do you think we'll meet Monkey again?"  
  
Sun Ce shrugged.  
  
"Who can say. He's a fearsome warrior, and we can always use another. Still, who knows?"  
  
The troop continued on it's way, unaware of what Wei had done and how Monkey and his friends, would soon become very well known to not just Wu, but to everyone in the three kingdoms. ********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - And the second chapter is up. Monkey coming to the aid of Sun Ce and Da Qiao, and having fun, in his own unique style. Pigsy and Sandy will be in the next chapter update, which may be up before New Year, but more than likely just after. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter Three

DYNASTY WARRIORS : MONKEY MAGIC  
  
********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, here I am, writing my THIRD Dynasty Warriors story. Why am I writing one, then stopping and writing another, then another? Simple. Writer's Block. I start writing a story, and keep going until I get stuck, then I start another. When I get stuck in the second, I can usually go back to the first and continue that one. Not so in this case. Anywayz, I don't own Dynasty Warriors OR Journey to the West OR the TV adaption of Journey to the West, known as Monkey or Monkey Magic. I only own Dynasty Warriors 2, 3 and 4, and four volumes of the Monkey TV series on Video cassette. In short, I'm poor, so don't sue me.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Three :  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
Pigsy groaned for what Sandy thought was the eight hundredth time, in the past ten minutes.  
  
"Ohhh, Sandy. What are we going to do? We lost the master and the horse, we allowed ourselves to get tricked by a mortal, and get ourselves tied up like this. This is so embarrassing. I just hope Quan Ying of the sat Vega aren't watching."  
  
Sandy glared at Pigsy.  
  
"The star Vega. HAH! Because of your stupid lust for her, it got you cast out of heaven, by the Jade emperor to Earth, in that bovine form of yours!"  
  
Pigsy returned the glare.  
  
"So? At least I didn't break the Queen mother's Jade cow statue, like you did! And how did you do that? YOU were fighting with Monkey, at the gates of Heaven! Your banishment from Heaven was just. Mine wasn't!"  
  
Sandy tried to hit Pigsy, but all that served was to tighten their bonds around them even more. The two spirits sighed and slumped against the tree, heads bowed.  
  
"This is still your fault Pigsy. You allowed yourself to be guiled by a mortal woman, and we failed not just the young master, but also the Father Buddha as well! You really are a fool."  
  
Pigsy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't see you stop me from running. If you had, we wouldn't be here! You're as much to blame as I am."  
  
Sandy was about to respond, when he heard the sound of troop movement. He raised his head and looked down the path.  
  
"Be quiet Pig! Something's coming."  
  
Pigsy turned his head to the side.  
  
"Is it the musician? She's come to rescue us, hasn't she?"  
  
Sandy sighed and shook his head. Pigsy was, most of the times, one of the most annoying stupid individuals he has ever been around. Even before their banishment from Heaven, Pigsy was still the same.  
  
Sandy raised his head and saw soldiers, soldiers wearing green armour approach. The leader of the troop, a young man wearing white and blue armour and his companion, a tall man with a long, flowing black beard pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted. The two men approached Sandy and Pigsy, caution marking their movements. The black bearded man spoke.  
  
"Two 'people' tied to a tree near a desert. It would must likely of been a Wei general who did this. I'm guessing Zhang He."  
  
The white armoured man nodded, as he motioned one of his men forward, a water flask in his hands.  
  
"You're right Guan Yu. Still, we can't leave them here like this. If we did, we'd be no better than the Wei."  
  
Guan Yu nodded as he raised his weapon.  
  
"I agree with you Zhao Yun." He looked at Pigsy and Sandy "Don't move."  
  
The blade slashed down, severing the rope binding Pigsy and Sandy to the tree. Zhao Yun handed them the flask.  
  
"Here, drink your fill."  
  
Sandy nodded in gratitude.  
  
"You have my thanks and." eyes wide "PIGSY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"  
  
Pigsy had grabbed the flask and in seconds had drained it of it's contents. He sighed.  
  
"Oh, that was beautiful. Do you have anymore? Or better yet, any delicious food? Or any young, delectable maidens with you?"  
  
Sandy rolled his eyes, as Guan Yu and Zhao Yun looked at each other. Sandy spoke quickly.  
  
"You must forgive my friend. He's rather. simple and stupid."  
  
Pigsy looked around and saw his weapon, his muck rake as well as Sandy's Water staff lying nearby. He grabbed both weapons and threw Sandy's weapon to him.  
  
"That's it Sandy! On your feet! It's time we settle this, once and for all! No priest and no Monkey here to stop us!"  
  
Sandy sighed, as Guan Yu stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sure your friend meant no disrespect, but judging from your current condition, the two of you are in no position to duel. I suggest you accompany us to our capital, and explain your story to our lord."  
  
Sandy stood on his feet, bowing to the warriors.  
  
"Normally we would, if our master was with us. However, we have to search for him. He was taken from us, by warriors wearing blue armour and colours."  
  
Zhao Yun hissed.  
  
"Wei! I knew it! They're up to something Guan Yu, I swear my life on it!"  
  
Guan Yu nodded.  
  
"Indeed. In that case, we must return to the capital, post haste." He looked at Pigsy and Sandy "The information the two of you have, will be most useful to our lord."  
  
Sandy sighed.  
  
"I suppose there is nothing we can say, to prove we have nothing but noble intentions. You see, we, along with our master and another, are on our way to India, to find Buddha's scriptures and return with them. We have to hurry and."  
  
Guan Yu raised his hand for silence.  
  
"I understand, however, that makes no difference. If Wei's ruler, Cao Cao is planning a new campaign, we must have as much information as possible, to fight him effectively." He face lost some of it's sterness "I'm sorry."  
  
Sandy nodded sadly.  
  
"I see. Very well, my name is Sandy, and my 'companion' is called Pigsy."  
  
Zhao Yun stepped forward.  
  
"Well met. I'm Zhao Yun, and this is Guan Yu."  
  
Guan Yu turned and walked back to his horse and mounted. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Guan Ping, bring the two spare horses and give them to our guests."  
  
The young officer nodded and rode forward leading two horses. He gave the reins to Sandy. Sandy bowed and gave one set of reins to Pigsy and mounted his horse. Pigsy tried and fell onto the ground. After multiple attempts, he finally sat in the saddle. Zhao Yun smiled as he mounted his own horse and resumed his position at the front of the troop. He bade Sandy and Pigsy to join himself and Guan Yu at the head of the troop as well.  
  
"Come, in two days ride, we'll be at our capital, and lord Liu Bei will receive you. Have no fear, he is a just, wise and compassionate lord."  
  
As the troop rode off along the path, Sandy raised his head to the sky.  
  
**Monkey. Where are you? You must find the master!**  
  
********************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Not one of my better updates I know, unfortunately, I've been having more problems not just with my ISP, but also my crappy PC. Hopefully I'll have at least my PC sorted out soon, and I'll have ago at rewriting this chapter. Until then, R&R please. 


End file.
